Kismet
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: A scene following the telethon. Alejandro x Heather. lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…'cept maybe student loan debt…

Author's Note: So this fanfic came to me last night as I was writing another fanfic. It seems my muse isn't interested in the story I've been working on for over six months now. Grr

The time frame for this interlude is a little…odd. It comes around episode 12.

Warning: You know the drill. Lemon.

* * *

><p>So the plane was broken and they were out of fuel. What else was new?<p>

Chris and the producers decided to take this as a "prime opportunity" to advertise the show. And so an urgent telethon was broadcasted to raise quick money for a profitable show that really didn't need the cash. Not that the executives back at the station were ever going to let the cast know that.

And so here they were stuck in some dumpy movie lot, renting out stage five to televise their antics live on air.

Heather would rather vomit. She hated telethons even more than she hated the stupid Aftermath show Bridgette and that cowboy hosted. She needed some fresh air. And she absolutely needed to get away from the lumpy backstage sofa.

She opened the waiting room door and walked down the hallway. Heather had no real destination or a sense of direction as she walked. She just needed to move; get her circulation going. Everyone was really anger with her. She could see it in their eyes. They, the ladies at least, were quickly moving in to get their revenge. If she didn't think, didn't come up with a plot, didn't get some dirt on her fellow competitors there would be no way she'd make it to the top three.

After passing countless doors and corridors she came to a halt. Her journey had ended at a set of elevator doors.

Up?

or

Down?

_Hm. So many choices. How to choose?_

**DING**

The elevator doors opened and revealed the absence of passengers. She hadn't pressed a button yet. _Weird _

The up arrow was flashing green. Looks like the decision was made for her. She stepped into the elevator. The doors promptly closed behind her. A pull from the motors sounded and she was moving downwards. Heather looked to see which floor she was going to and became extremely disappointed. Someone had pressed all the buttons.

And so one by one Heather visited each floor. It was annoying. By the time she reached level fourteen she had enough. She burst out of the elevator nearly knocking a rather surprised employee to the floor. "Don't bother. Someone pressed all the buttons."

She stalked off down a nearby hallway that led her to a maze of cubicles. A floor plan directory told her that she was on the floor that housed the production staff. It seemed for the most part deserted, but then again it was a Friday night and they were taping downstairs.

"Let's see. Where is casting…" The map proved hard to read. It seemed the station was just as cheap on office space as it was on safety equipment. "Hmm, across from the North corner office. That'll do nicely" And heather was off into the maze of offices.

About a half an hour later Heather came to the conclusion that she was lost. She probably should've taken a right at the cubicle with Star Trek shrine instead of taking a left. But how was she supposed to know? She didn't speak Batman. And so now she found herself face to face with not only the assistance producer's office, but the executive producer's office as well. Can you say score? She went for the first door on her left.

An hour's worth of digging led Heather to only moderately interesting dirt. She now knew the next five countries they'd be visiting (England, Greece, US, Australia, and Sweden) and the location for the final three showdown (Hawaii). And she was now the proud owner of Duncan's unsurprisingly long police record, four rejected applications for restraining order for Cody on Sierra, and a facsimile of Izzy's latest arrest warrant. Minor dirt indeed.

One last office. Heather was hoping to at least gain knowledge of at least one of the games (or get a hardcopy of the plane's engine guide). She turned the knob and…

Looks like Alejandro had the same idea.

Inside the office, Alejandro was sorting through a rather tall filing cabinet, one of many marked 'CONFIDENTIAL' in red lettering. _Damn. He got here first._

Heather was really pissed. She slammed her pile of papers onto the floor. Unfortunately for her Alejandro didn't seem to care.

"Great minds may think alike, but it is the early one that catches the worm. Isn't that right, Heather?" He turned to face her, waving a file that had her picture on it.

"You wouldn't dare." It was more of a warning than a challenge.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He was smirking and there was a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Let's see. What are Heather's deepest, darkest secrets..." He began to thumb through her file.

In response she scooped up her findings off the floor and walked over to a shredder. "Oh, too bad. Looks like poor little Al will never know about the final competition and its location…" Okay, so she was embellishing lying. But how else was she going to taunt him? She switched the shredder on.

He watched her lower her stack of papers closer to the shredder. Without skipping a beat he flung some discarded files at her in an attempt to distract her. She held her to arms to shield her face and subsequently dropped her leverage. Alejandro dove after the papers.

Heather quickly regained her balance. She grabbed the back of his collar and pulled with all her strength. He was not going to win. She heard ripping noises and fell backwards as he rolled forwards, his red shirt still in her hands. Quickly recovering, they sat on the floor, a room's distance between them, and glared at each other. Heather was on one side, panting as she now clutched her cast file to her chest. Alejandro was on the other side, struggling to regain composure as he clutched now partially shredded papers to his own.

Alejandro was the first to stand. He stalked towards her, determination in his eyes, and grabbed at the file that she was still clinging to. They struggled in a tug-of-war. But Heather was more determined to win. With her right hand she slapped him across the face as hard as she could and bolted across the room, nearly running into a desk. The sheer force of the slap caused Alejandro to stumble backwards, dropping the papers. He lightly touched his cheek as he glared daggers at her. He looked almost insulted.

She held her ground as he walked towards her, a determined click in the heel of his boots. They had reached an impasse. And it was time to settle this matter once and for all. Heather squared her shoulders and fisted her hands. She wasn't backing down. She was ready for whatever move he was going to through at her next.

"You like being naughty." He leaned forward and traced his fingers along the hem of her skirt.

Or not…

"Excuse me?" Heather looked at him skeptically. _What the hell is wrong with him? _She stepped backwards in a vain attempt to put space between them. All she managed to do was back into a desk.

Alejandro grinned at her little display of uneasiness. With a single stride he managed to cover the distance Heather had put between them.

"Just imagine how hot naughty sex would be." He slipped his right hand under skirt, slowly stroking her inner thigh. His touch sent a surge of heat into her lower abdomen.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Heather tried to be nonchalant about the situation. She turned her head to the side and inspected her fingernails. Maybe if she ignored him, ignored the way he made her feel, it would all go away. A second hand slide up her thigh and under her skirt as moisture pooled between her legs.

Two fingers traced the elastic of her panties. "I mean having sex in a production manager's office…"

He leaned in closer, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "…on the production manager's desk…"

She leaned backwards, placing her hands behind her for support. He was too close. "…with a cast mate…"

Those two wandering fingers curled around the elastic band and tugged. "…when all the while…"

Suddenly the warmth of his hands were gone. Heather dared to open her eyes a crack, afraid to make contact with Alejandro's hypnotizing gaze. She saw him shift as he slipped some delicate black lace into his back pocket. When did she lose her panties? How the hell did he do that without her noticing? He was good.

But she was better. And she wasn't about to lose. She turned her head to face him and focused on his lips.

"… the door is unlocked."

The door…is…unlocked. Heather glanced towards the door behind his left shoulder. Anyone could walk through that door. At any time. Even right now. Anyone. They could get caught. They would get caught. What would they do? What would they say?

Alejandro took advantage of the open access he had to Heather's bare neck. He leaned in and placed butterfly kisses along her collar bone. Unconsciously she leaned backwards away from him, still trying to avoid his touch. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and kissed his way up to that sensitive spot behind her ear. It seemed to her that Alejandro would have no problem with being walked in on.

He took her earlobe in his mouth. A shiver ran down her spine.

She felt herself sliding backwards, closer to the table top. He grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her towards him. She wasn't getting away. The shift in position brought her hips into contact with his own. He grinded himself into her.

On second thought, the bulge in his pants made it apparent that he would not have a problem with being _caught_.

He slipped his hand between them and brushed a single finger against her slit. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. The finger continued to lightly stroke her up and down.

"Being naughty makes you wet." Alejandro grinned against her ear. To cut off the scathing response he sensed coming from her lips, he slipped a finger inside her. She gasped at the intimate contact.

A second finger joined the first one. "So very wet." Grinning in triumph, he began to slowly ease his fingers in and out.

Heather closed her eyes as she unconsciously arched into his touch. He lifted her left leg to hook up around his hip before moving his fingers just that little bit faster. Her arms began to weaken as powerful sensations surged through her body. Resistance was futile. She slipped backwards onto desk, groaning partly in acknowledgement of her surrender and partly to Alejandro's ministrations.

He pushed his fingers faster, deeper.

She could feel pleasure soaring through her veins as he continued the new rhythm, and she cried out as he thrusted faster still. She was so close, and opened her mouth to say so when he kissed her softly, slowly meshing his tongue with hers – a complete contrast to his fingers.

He pulled away from her lips and kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, occasionally biting and sucking. She cried out again, needing something more.

Alejandro moved his lips to her ear, whispering, "You're so close aren't you Heather? I can feel you clenching around my fingers."

All she could manage for a response was moan.

But instead of continuing to tease her, continuing to push her to her limits, he abruptly removed his fingers. She felt an ache at the void they left.

The sound of a fly coming undone and the shifting of clothing broke up the sounds of her panting. He eased himself out of his jeans. As she listened to the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Without warning he gripped her waist and plunged into her.

Heather gasped as if a bucket of ice water was poured over her. She grabbed his wrists and squeezed, attempting to redirect the intense waves of pleasure mixed with pain that came with every slight movement as he eased into her.

Alejandro hissed as her nails dug into his skin causing him to bleed.

He pulled out and then filled her as far as she could take him, only to withdraw and ram back into her again. His pace was fast and hard. The friction his thrusts made were too much for her to take. She reached up over her head and grabbed onto the edge of the desk.

With one hand on her hip, to moved his free hand to reached in between them and rub her clit.

Jolts of pleasure shot through her. She arched off the desk into his touch silently begging him to continue. Obliging her he stroked her clit more firmly before rubbing it insistently. She was so close. So close to coming right in front of him, on a stranger's desk, in an unlocked room.

Alejandro grinned at her state of frustration. He leaned in closer to her trying to find that right angle…

Suddenly her body tensed as she shuddered and bucked uncontrollably. She yielded to the biggest explosion of pleasure she had ever felt before. Digging her nails into the wood of the desk she tried to muffle her screams of pleasure by burying her face in her arm.

He held her down by her hips as she writhed out of control. He pumped harder and faster until finally he hunched over her and came. With hands on either side of her head he braced himself as he came down from his high.

After a few moments, when his breaths no longer came in short gasps, he whispered into her ear, his voice surprisingly still husky, "That's naughty sex."

He nipped at that sensitive spot behind her ear one last time before straightening himself up and leaving a room.

She was too dazed to respond.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
